


You Say We Can't, But I Know You Want To

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Anakin Mikasa, Bittersweet Ending, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Jedi Mikasa, Padawan Mikasa, Padme Annie, Pining, References to the Jedi Council, Senate Annie, Star Wars References, The "Stolen Kiss" scene, and yes she has the hair even if its not mentioned, only a tiny smidge of angst, somewhat awkward mikasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years and Annie acts like it's been nothing; holding a perfectly polite conversation about the past and her home, ignoring the way Mikasa just can't stop staring at her. Not that those things are anything new to Mikasa, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt.</p><p>But after the conversation goes a little astray, Mikasa might say that maybe, perhaps it hurts Annie, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Say We Can't, But I Know You Want To

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awwdree](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=awwdree).



> ALRIGHTY LET'S GET THIS SHIT TOLD:
> 
> Based off an au I have been discussing with [Awwdree](http://awwdree.tumblr.com/), which you can check out [here](http://overmyfreckledbody.tumblr.com/tagged/pretty-girls-with-lightsabers-au).
> 
> You can read this having watched no star wars, having watched only the episodes 4-6 (the first released), having only watched the Phantom Menace, having watched only the Clone Wars, having watched any combination of it all. Obviously there will be a few references - but they are few and you can enjoy it without knowing all the background stuff. 
> 
> After the break is based off [this scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yQ_PibZ1Q8M).
> 
> Please listen to [this music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9nk_WHHTQtY) as you read, at least after the break. If you desire, [here it is](https://listenonrepeat.com/?v=9nk_WHHTQtY#Across_the_Stars%3A_Love_Theme), already on repeat for you. The music just enriches the experience.
> 
> There is a possibility that this may end up being part of a series.
> 
> EDIT: Ao3 lost part of it, so here it is replaced. I am terribly sorry for that seemingly abrupt ending.

Completely infatuated.

 

It was the only explanation. It was the only thing that could explain the way her heart wouldn’t stop thumping while they were in the same room together. It was the only thing that could explain the way it fucking _hurt_ when she wasn’t recognized, like just another one of the costumed guards. It was the only thing that could explain the way her nerves lit up like her fingers had touched a loose wire when they touched. It was the only thing that could explain the way she found herself pressing closer, pressing buttons she didn’t have to, forcing her way into space that wasn’t hers.

 

It was the only thing that could explain why she hadn’t thought of anyone else throughout all those damned, hard years, only with her teacher and whoever they were “negotiating” with.

 

Gods, how she had missed Annie.

 

Gods, how she missed the way her hair, long and fine would be so tempting to run her fingers through. Gods, how she missed the way how her eyes - the color of a far away star, a piece of life that was far away and not hers to touch or be part of - would show the smile that her passive, trained features wouldn’t. Gods, how she missed the way her clothes would settle on her small form, not tight around her or showing her body shape, but left loose and flowing around her. They looked easy to take off, something that quick fingers could lift and remove if given the chance -

 

That wasn’t something to think about other than when she was alone. Especially when other Jedis were around, able to feel just when a person’s moods shifted just based on the force and how it twitched around them.

 

Taking a deep breath, Mikasa followed into the room where she was summoned. They were going to be discussing what to do with Annie and how to keep her safe, something that was only apparently important because she was one in the Senate rather than because _she_ , _herself_ was important.

 

Another deep, calming breath, another cold, but listening expression, another step.

 

* * *

 

The second she was upon solid ground, Mikasa was spinning around to help Annie up as well, a warm feeling expanding in her chest when she accepted her outstretched hand. Even after Annie dropped it soon after she was off the boat, the feeling, beginning to tingle its way from her hand to her chest, still buzzed happily as she followed after the politician, up the steps into her home’s garden.

 

Annie was talking about how she loved the water, the ocean, something that her eyes reminded Mikasa of when the light struck them just right. Her voice was neutral, just with the barest hint of affection for her past. Though she was not one to talk unless there was something to talk about, usually never sharing something from her past, she talked then, and Mikasa made sure to let her know she was listening. She craned her head at different sentences, keeping her silence thoughtful of a reply, watching the smaller girl as they made their way to a balcony that looked over the bay.

 

“We would lie out on the beach to dry…” she continued, gaze turning to the water as Mikasa chipped at edge of the balcony with a loose piece of cement, barely making any indentations at all, none that would be discernible to anyone who hadn't noticed her creating them before. “And…” she paused again, giving the smallest itch of a smile before continuing once more, “Listen to the waves and the birds.”

 

Her mention of sand made her swallow hard at the memories it invoked, things of years ago, events that weren’t fresh, but still pained Mikasa as if they still bled. “I don’t… I don’t like sand.” She felt Annie’s eyes on her, a little surprise, but also something attentive stirring around her. “It’s coarse and rough… irritating. And it gets everywhere.” She glanced up at Annie, focusing on the soothing waves that just being close to her caused to wash over her, over those old thoughts of a past that didn’t belong to her… Jedi… self (even if it was still hers, overall).

 

Still pensively staring at her, the force around her not giving any clue to what she was thinking, no matter how Mikasa focused on it, Annie kept her mouth shut, letting her go on.

 

Glancing away, Mikasa concentrated on their surroundings, taking in the scenery around them and how oddly… romantic it was. “It’s not like here,” she offered, after a few seconds. She tried to turn back, then, but couldn’t bring it within herself to look up at Annie’s face again. The girl always just… broke her confidence in herself, something that nothing in her Jedi training had seemed to be able to do.

 

Instead, she kept her eyes on Annie’s hand, tiny and open, probably - “Everything here is soft,” she murmured, then swallowed, biting her lip, taking a chance and brushing her fingers along Annie’s smooth, _soft_ fingers. The small jerk they gave, how they stilled and allowed her to continue her touch, convinced her to continue talking, heart swelling at the rejection she hadn’t just earned herself. “And… smooth.”

 

_And cute._

 

Annie turned back to the water as Mikasa trailed the back of her hand up her arm, barely keeping her breath even with the excitement filling her. She could tell, too, with the way the force spasmed around her, that Annie’s heart was quickening as well. She smiled.

 

It was when her fingers were skimming across her open back, along the pale, clear skin there, dipping slowly lower that Annie turned to her again, eyes attempting to search her own. Mikasa’s hand stilled, though she wanted nothing more than to keep touching her, to slide her hands into her dress, up her thighs, to hold her as she kissed her neck and traced her tongue along the shell of her ear and watched her quiver, listened to the way she would gasp and loose control.

 

She did none of that. Yet.

 

None of that.

 

Instead, she kept that questioning gaze, sending one of her own, hopefully showing her that she was… well, whatever Annie wanted. She wanted to be just that.

 

Biting her lip as her hand gave a small stutter against Annie’s back, Mikasa turned it open palm to rest between her shoulder blades, admiring the difference in their temperatures, the smooth and gentle skin under her rough, calloused hand. It only took, however, a flickering glimpse from Annie, her gaze wavering to look briefly at the insistent tugging of her teeth upon her lip instead of at her eyes, for everything about her stance to change.

 

_Annie wanted a kiss._

 

Since she was already tilted towards Annie, all Mikasa had to do was take a step forward. Still looking up at her, at her lips that were then being bitten around a smirk, at her eyes with pupils larger than usual, as well as more daring and confident than she typically found herself around Annie, Mikasa left the silence to do something romantic on its own. She took another step closer and yet, Annie still didn’t move, watching and waiting for Mikasa to finally lean down.

 

It was slow, like much of the things Mikasa found herself doing with Annie. She gave her a chance, more than that, to pull away. The hand on her back wasn’t holding her in place - in fact, it wasn’t even firm in its touch, it was just a ghost of how she _wanted_ to hold her. It was a hint at how she could, if Annie wanted, how she would, if Annie allowed.

 

And still, even when she watched Annie’s colored eyelids fall, eyelashes brushing against such gorgeous cheekbones as she slanted her head to the right angle to press her lips to Annie’s, her hand did nothing to react. It kept its place as Mikasa sucked Annie’s bottom lip into her mouth with her own. It was still even when they pulled back just briefly, only for Annie to pursue the kiss again, instead pushing her tongue into Mikasa’s mouth.

 

No part of them moved but their lips, their fluttering hearts, and Mikasa’s concentrated and furrowing brows.

 

Well, until Annie jerked away abruptly, not even looking at her as she said, voice calmed and collected as if she hadn’t just made out with the woman she had been thinking of for so many years (oh wait, that was _her_ that had been doing so), “We shouldn’t have done that.”

 

Mikasa’s hand dropped in surprise and she straightened up, but did not step away, for even if being so close to her was so much but not enough, even if her words were making her just want to climb over the balcony and swim away back to the Council and tell them she just wasn’t fit for the job, that Annie hated her or _something_ , she couldn’t give up being so close to her when she knew Annie was about to make it impossible for such a short distance to be between them again. “Alright,” she whispered after a swallow, still staring at Annie even if she knew she wasn’t going to get a response to that.

 

Annie continued to stare out towards the bay, remaining her usual, quiet self, but more guarded than Mikasa had seen before. Knowing that anything she would say would only bother and push Annie away, she kept herself silent as well, basking in the painful (a new, still fresh and bleeding memory, apparently) glow that now surrounded the blonde. She was still the most beautiful sight in the universe, even after the cold splash of rejection.

 

And Mikasa continued to watch her, taking in anything she could, until Annie, beginning to fidget, decided it was best that they go inside. Following after her, Mikasa couldn’t keep her eyes off the spot where her hand had lain, something she could almost still feel against her palm still, remembering how Annie had allowed it there, and bit her lip again.

 

Maybe she would just have to try harder.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [OverMyFreckledBody](http://overmyfreckledbody.tumblr.com/) where I will talk about Mikannie and Star Wars if you want (my blog is 100% just snk and my writing and actually has a lot of JeanMarco).
> 
> Here, again, is [Awwdree ](http://awwdree.tumblr.com/)\- thanks for the au inspiration!!
> 
> If you liked this story, please don't hesitate to leave a comment of any kind, but if you are shy, I understand. Kudos are super appreciated as well, even if you just made it through to this far.
> 
> If you find any typos or anything out of the normal (especially oocness?), please tell me; whether through a comment, message on tumblr, or ask.


End file.
